This disclosure relates to a system and method for determining fluid velocity of a fluid flow to which the system is exposed.
There are known techniques to determine fluid velocity of a fluid flow to which a system is exposed. These techniques include kinematic measurements where a fluid volume is marked and the motion of this volume is measured by appropriate instruments, dynamic methods that make use of a dynamic interaction between a fluid flow and a measuring probe, and physical measurements where physical processes, whose characteristics depend on velocity, are monitored. While all the known techniques have respective pros and cons, they can be quite complex and not necessarily applied in simple systems and/or by lay persons.